bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Sain
Lord Sain 'is a character introduced in ''Dawn of the New Hour. He is a gifted mage, and the original creator of Soul Crystals. He currently lives in New Woodbury. Personality Lord Sain has the gruff personality of a grumpy old man, as Blake likes to say. He's more negative than positive, and has been mourning the death of his wife for many years. He feels constant guilt, knowing it was his experiments that caused her death. Despite this, however, he's shown to be a very powerful leader and teacher. His teachings resulted in the Magic Man and Regalo to become close to masters at the arcane arts. He also taught Nathan to use the rare Swordarts, a power to add magical and status attacks to his physical weapons. Lord Sain's joy comes out very rarely, but it is noticed at key moments in the player's playthrough and when they have striven to do positive and helpful things. He also shows a more positive attitude towards the player when asking for his help. Before the death of his wife, he supposedly was a more positive and outgoing scientist, always looking at things in a bright and new manner, and always looking to the future with new ideas. Story '''Childhood As a child, Lord Sain was much more curious about the world around him than most others his age. He also got into more trouble due to his curiosity and his need to gain an explanation for things around him. The world was a mystery to him, and he took amusement and joy in dissecting the facts of his world. His mother found it to be amusing how eager her son was to learn new things. She home-schooled him until the third grade, teaching him a proper education with advancements slowly eased in. By age 7, Sain was able to understand intermediate algebra. He also read a plethora of literature, ranging from Edgar Allen Poe to Shakespeare, and was mesmerized by them. His father took a stern approach to the upbringing of his son. He was unsure of what Sain would become, and he struggled with bonding with Sain due to his child's growing intelligence. This struggle came out as anger and repression, going so far as to burning his academic books and forcing him to read more "child-appropriate" books, none of which however interested Sain by this point. By the time Sain was thirteen, his father had loosened up and had accepted his son's growing curiosity and wisdom. He attempted to feed his son's hunger for knowledge by giving him Philosophy books from a local college. Sain immediately delved into them, as if a whole world had opened up to him. He felt, for the first time in his life, that he wasn't alone in how he questioned the world. These books, and ultimately his father, were the key to unlocking his future desires to pursue knowledge at greater depth. Mage School On his fourteenth birthday, Lord Sain was accepted into Demiresis Institute, a school dedicated to the study of science and arcane arts. At age sixteen, he joined a Crystallography class. Within a few days, the teacher paired him with a man named "D", who later became the Hooded Man. The two studied the structures and properties of various crystals, which inspired Sain greatly. As a pet project, both Sain and D worked together to make a way to hold magical energy inside of a crystal. |*~*To be continued...*~*| Trivia * The name "Demiresis" comes from the Latin words demiror, meaning "wonder", and genesis, meaning creation or generation. ** Originally, it was going to be called "Demintia Institute", utilizing demiror as well as scientia ''(meaning science or knowledge), but Miranda realized the name Demintia sounded too much like the word ''dementia, which is a brain disease, and decided against it so that no one would assume it to be related in bad taste. ** This was also decided against during the first time the Magic Man's grandson mentions the school, but can't remember its name. Instead of changing the dialogue, Miranda chose to change the name instead. * If the player had hacked the game or found a way into the Developer's Room at talked to the NPC that gives all items, the player can obtain a Sleep Key, which allows the player to be transported to the Developer's Room at will. Upon arrival, the screen shows dialogue saying "Welcome back to your Dremlin." Dremlin could also have been the first ideal name for the school as well, but it seems more coincidental. * On Lord Sain's clothes, you can see a ☀ symbol. * It is questionable whether Lord Sain is actually a "Lord" at all. Nowhere in his timeline has it been shown that he has formally gained this status. Category:Articles with story spoilers Category:Party Members Category:Protagonists Category:Dawn of the New Hour Category:What Came Before Dusk Category:Magic User Category:Mage Category:Characters